lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.09 Was Kate getan hat
“Was Kate getan hat“ ist die 9. Episode der 2. Staffel und die insgesamt 34. Episode von Lost. Kate beginnt zu glauben, dass sie verrückt wird, nachdem sie ein schwarzes Pferd gesehen hat, das dem aus ihrer Vergangenheit ähnelt. Außerdem hört sie ihren Vater, als sie mit Sawyer spricht. Währenddessen zeigt Eko Locke einen interessanten Gegenstand. Die Rückblende konzentriert sich auf Kate und es wird gezeigt, wie sie ihren biologischen Vater ermordert und zum ersten Mal von Edward Mars verhaftet wird. Inhalt Rückblende left|thumb|250px|[[Wayne Janssen|Wayne packt Kate.]] Die 24jährige Kate sitzt auf der Veranda und spielt mit einem Feuerzeug, als ihr Vater Wayne Janssen betrunken nach Hause kommt. Während Kate ihm ins Bett hilft, beklagt er sich und macht ihr Komplimente. Als sie mit einem Motorrad davon fährt, explodiert das Haus. Sie fährt zu einem Restaurant, in dem ihre Mutter Diane Janssen arbeitet. Kate spricht Diane auf die Verletzung an, die Wayne ihr zugefügt hat, präsentiert ihr dann die Versicherungspolice des Hausbesitzers und sagt ihr, dass für sie gesorgt sei. Trotz der besorgten Bitten darum, zu erklären, was vorgefallen ist, geht Kate davon und kämpft dabei gegen ihre Tränen. Als Kate versucht, ein Ticket für einen Bus oder einen Zug nach Tallahassee zu kaufen, wird sie von dem U.S. Marshal Edward Mars verhaftet. Er sagt, dass Kates Mutter sie aufgegeben hat. right|thumb|250px|Das schwarze Pferd. Auf einer Landstraße in einer regnerischen Nacht fährt Edwards Mars die mit Handschellen gefesselte Kate zu ihrer Anklageverlesung in Iowa. Er fragt sie warum sie sich, ohne jegliche Vorstrafe, jetzt entschieden hat Wayne zu töten. Plötzlich überquert ein schwarzes Pferd vor dem Auto die Straße. Kate ruft "Vorsicht!" und nachdem der Marshal ausschert, um dem Tier auszuweichen, trifft das Auto einen Mast. Während Mars durch das Öffnen des Airbags vorübergehend außer Gefecht ist, nimmt Kate sich den Schlüssel für die Handschellen und versucht, sie zu öffnen, aber der Marshal kommt wieder zu sich. Nach einem kurzen Kampf tritt Kate den Marshal aus dem Auto. Sie setzt das leicht beschädigte Auto zurück und schaltet die Scheinwerfer ein, um dann wegzufahren. Zu ihrer Überraschung sieht sie im Licht das schwarze Pferd, das ruhig neben der Straße steht, sie ein paar Sekunden lang ansieht und schließlich in der Dunkelheit verschwindet. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate umarmt ihren Vater.]] Kate begibt sich zu einem Rektrutierungsbüro der U.S. Army und trifft sich dort mit Sergeant Major Sam Austen, den sie für ihren biologischen Vater hielt. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie kürzlich herausgefunden hat, dass er ihr Stiefvater und Wayne ihr biologischer Vater ist. Sam enthüll, dass er das schon immer gewusst hat. Er hat Kate die Wahrheit vorenthalten, weil er wußte, dass sie Wayne umbringen würde, sobald sie es herausgefunden hat. Außerdem informiert er sie darüber, dass er die Behörden verständigen muss, aber er lässt ihr einen Vorsprung von einer Stunde. Im Hintergrund des Büros läuft ein Fernseher, auf dem man für 2 Sekunden Sayid deutlich erkennen kann. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|right|250px|[[Sun und Jin.]] Morgens am Strand verlässt Jin mit unbekleidetem Oberkörper sein Zelt, gefolgt von der lächelnden Sun. Als sie Jin umarmt gibt Hurley ihnen von der benachbarten Unterkunft aus ein "Daumen hoch". Sun beobachtet den Strand und sieht Sayid, der gerade ein Grab für Shannon aushebt. In der Station kümmert Jack sich um den nahezu bewusstlosen Sawyer, der murmelt: "Wo ist sie?" Jack vermutet, dass er Kate meint. Sawyer flüstert daraufhin zweimal: "Ich liebe sie", was Jack verstummen lässt. Kate sammelt im Dschungel Früchte und ist überrascht, als sie plötzlich ein schwarzes Pferd im Unterholz sieht. Sie kehrt zur Station zurück, um sich um Sawyer und den Computer zu kümmern, damit Jack an Shannons Beerdigung teilnehmen kann. Am Strand tröstet Eko Ana-Lucia und sagt ihr, dass die meisten der Überlebenden realisiert haben, dass Shannons Tod ein Unfall war, aber sie entscheidet sich trotzdem dazu, der Beerdigung fernzubleiben. left|thumb|250px||Die Gruppe versammelt sich für Shannons Beerdigung. Bei der Bestattung versucht Sayid, ein paar Worte zu sagen, wird jedoch von seinen Emotionen überwältigt und kann nur verkünden, dass er sie geliebt hat, bevor er davongeht. Jack, Locke und die anderen setzen die improvisierte Zeremonie fort, indem jeder eine handvoll Sand in das Grab gibt. right|thumb|250px|[[Sawyer packt Kate.]] In der Station legt Kate die Schallplatte "After Midnight" von Patsy Cline auf und sagt dem schlafenden Sawyer, dass sie glaubt, im Dschungel ein Pferd gesehen zu haben. Sawyer beginnt, leise vor sich hin zu murmeln, und als Kate sich über ihn lehnt, um ihn besser zu verstehen, packt er sie plötzlich im Nacken und sagt "Wieso hast du mich getötet? Wieso hast du mich getötet?" Jack und Locke kehren in die Station zurück und hören den Alarm. Sawyer befindet sich auf dem Boden und Kate ist verschwunden. Mit 23 Sekunden Restzeit gibt Locke hastig die Zahlen in den Computer ein. Draußen läuft Kate Charlie über den Weg und fragt ihn nach seiner Meinung, ob es Pferde auf der Insel geben könnte. Er antwortet, dass er Eisbären gesehen und Monster gehört hat, aber ein Pferd hat er noch nicht gesehen. Daraufhin trennen sich ihre Wege wieder. left|thumb|250px|[[Kate und Jack küssen sich.]] Charlie trifft am Strand Jack und erzählt ihm, wo er Kate finden kann. Jack spürt sie auf und spricht sie darauf an, dass sie die Station verlassen hat. In der entstehenden Konfrontation schreit Kate: "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nun mal nicht so perfekt bin, wie du's bist. Dass ich nicht so gut bin, wie du." Sie will davonlaufen, aber Jack packt ihren Unterarm und zieht sie zurück. Als die Emotionen der beiden einen Höhepunkt erreichen, zieht er Kate nah an sich und hält sie fest. Ohne Vorwarnung küsste Kate ihn leidenschaftlich um daraufhin in den Dschungel zu laufen, scheinbar schockiert von dem, was sie getan hat. Jack ruft ihr nach, folgt ihr aber nicht. Sayid geht zu Shannons Grab um seine Gebetskette an ihr Kreuz zu hängen und sieht, dass Kate vor dem Grab sitzt. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie nicht bei der Beerdigung war und gibt zu, dass sie glaubt, verrückt zu werden. Als sie ihn fragt, ob er an Geister glaubt, antwortet Sayid, dass er Walt gesehen hat, kurz bevor Shannon erschossen wurde und fragt, ob er deswegen auch verrückt ist. Kate kehrt zur Station zurück und löst Sun ab, die sich währenddessen um Sawyer gekümmert hat. right|thumb|250px|[[Kate streichelt das Pferd.]] Kate fragt Sawyer, ob er sie hören kann und spricht ihn erst mit "Sawyer" an und dann mit "Wayne" an. In dem Moment reagiert Sawyer und murmelt unverständlich. Kate, die glaubt, dass Sawyers Körper von Waynes Geist besessen ist, gibt laut zu, dass sie ihn umgebracht hat, nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater ist. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, zu wissen, dass der Mann, den sie hasst, immer ein "Teil von ihr" sein wird. Außerdem musste sie immer an Wayne denken, wenn sie Gefühle für Sawyer empfand. Im Anschluss an Kates Geständnis kommt Sawyer wieder als er selbst zu sich. Seine Kommentare lassen erkennen, dass er alles mitgehört hat, was Kate gesagt hat. Kate ist verlegen, aber erleichtert. Sie führt ihn in der Station umher und bringt ihn dann nach draußen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht gerettet wurden. Während sie sich unterhalten fällt Sawyer etwas auf. Kate folgt seinem Blick und sieht das schwarze Pferd. Kate ist nervös und fragt Sawyer, ob er es auch sieht und er bestätigt diese Frage, was ihr beweist, dass das Pferd keine Einbildung ist. Kate nähert sich dem Tier und streichelt es. Nach einiger Zeit geht es wieder zurück in den Dschungel. Währenddessen geht Jack zu Ana-Lucia, die mit ihrem Jagdmesser an einem Ast schnitzt. Jack bietet ihr eine kleine Tequilaflasche an und erinnert damit an ihr erstes Treffen in der Flughafenbar. Die beiden sympathisieren, lächeln und teilen einen Moment des Friedens miteinander. In der Station benutzt Locke einen Bolzenschneider, um Jin von der Handschelle zu befreien, die er immer noch an seiner rechten Hand trägt, seit er einige Wochen zuvor Michael angegriffen hat. Als Jin wieder weg ist spricht Michael Locke auf die Brandschutztür an und Locke gibt zu, dass er sie bisher noch nicht bemerkt hat. Locke zeigt ihm und Eko den DHARMA Orientierungsfilm und erklärt ihnen das Schichtsystem, dass er aufgestellt hat: Jeweils zwei Personen kümmern sich sechs Stunden lang um den Computer und werden dann von dem nächsten Paar abgelöst. Er demonstriert Michael, dass die Tastatur nur funktioniert, wenn der Alarm ertönt. Michael bittet darum, die Ausrüstung untersuchen zu dürfen und Locke stimmt zögerlich zu. left|250px|Die Bibel mit der Filmrolle. Eko nimmt Locke beiseite und erzählt ihm die Geschichte von Joschija und dem Buch, das während dessen Herrschaft gefunden wurde. Anschließend zeigt er Locke eine ausgehöhlte Bibel in der sich ein 16mm Film befindet. Das Buch wurde von den Überlebenden des Heckteils auf der anderen Seite der Insel in dem DHARMA Bunker gefunden, in dem sie eine Weile gelebt haben. Locke zieht ein Stück der Rolle heraus und erkennt auf den Bildern den Erzähler des ursprünglichen Films, Dr. Marvin Candle. Es scheint dass dieser neue Teil aus dem bereits bekannten Film herausgeschnitten wurde, und Eko und Locke spleißen ihn in die Filmrolle ein. Locke spricht dabei die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Funds an, woraufhin Eko ihm rät, "Zufall und Schicksal nicht zu verwechseln". Sie sehen sich den neuen Teil an, in dem Dr. Candle davor warnt, den Computer für andere Zwecke als die Eingabe des Codes zu verwenden. Er erklärt, dass man durch die Isolation von Station 3 dazu verführt werden könnte, den Computer zur Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt zu nutzen, was die Integrität des Projekts kompromittieren würde und zu einem weiteren "Vorfall" führen kann. right|250px|[[Michael benutzt den Computer zur Kommunikation.]] Währenddessen untersucht Michael den Computer und befindet sich außer Hörweite der Warnung des neuen Filmteils, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Piepen vom Computer hört. Auf dem Countdownzähler stehen noch 51 Minuten, während auf dem Bildschirm der Text "Hallo?" steht. Im Gegensatz zu Lockes vorangegangenem Versuch kann Michael Text eingeben und antwortet mit "Hallo?" Nach einem Moment erscheint "Wer ist da?" woraufhin Michael schreibt "Hier ist Michael. Wer ist da?" Einen weiteren Augenblick später erscheint "Dad?" auf dem Monitor, woraufhin Michael geschockt flüstert: "Walt?" Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In dem Zusatzmaterial "Access: Granted" der BluRay-Box der 3. Staffel bestätigen Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, dass es definitiv Walt ist, der über den Computer mit Michael kommuniziert, und deuten an, dass er für diesen Vorgang auf seiner Seite keinen Computer benötigt haben könnte. Produktion * Am 09. Januar 2006 wurde eine Podcast-Zusammenfassung für diese Episode veröffentlicht. ** In dem Podcast wird erklärt, dass der Titel dieser Episode eine Reaktion auf die Frage der Fans ist, "was Kate getan hat". * Dies ist die zweite Episode der 2. Staffel, in der alle Charaktere der Hauptbesetzung auftreten, obwohl Maggie Grace mittlerweile nicht mehr dazugehört. * In einer entfernten Szene stellt Libby sich Claire vor. Sie macht ihr Komplimente zu Aaron und überrascht sie dann, indem sie sie darauf hinweist, dass das Shirt, das Claire trägt, eigentlich ihr gehört. Libby sagt, dass es ihr steht und sie es behalten soll. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Zwischen den Geldscheinen, die am Fahrkartenschalter benutzt werden, befinden sich unter anderem die farbigen 20$ Scheine, die am 09.10.2003 eingeführt wurden. Als Kate gefangen genommen wurde (2004), hatte sie der Marshal bereits seit 3 Jahren gejagt (also seit 2001). Bei diesem Vorfall haben sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen und die farbigen Scheine sollte es erst zwei Jahre später geben. *Als Kate und Sawyer das Pferd im Dschungel sehen, ist die Hand des Pferdetrainers an der rechten Seite der Aufnahme zu sehen. *Der Teil des Orientierungsfilms, den Eko mitbringt, scheint separat gedreht worden zu sein. Darauf deuten Unterschiede in der Belichtung sowie bei der Frisur und der Kleidung von Francois Chau hin. **Könnte aber auch Absicht sein. Wiederkehrende Themen * Kate entdeckt ein schwarzes Pferd im Dschungel. * Kates leiblicher Vater fährt betrunken nach Hause und versucht, sich an Kate zu schaffen zu machen. * Kate sprengt ein Haus, um ihren leiblichen Vater zu töten. * Sam wusste schon immer, dass Wayne Janssen Kates leiblicher Vater ist, hat es ihr aber nie gesagt. * Shannon wird begraben. * Sawyer ist aufgewacht und hat Kate angeschrien: "Warum hast du mich getötet?" * Auf dem Countdownzähler sind nur noch 23 Sekunden übrig, als Locke und Jack entdecken, dass Kate die Schwanstation verlassen hat. Bei der Eingabe der Zahlen tippt Locke zunächst eine 22 statt der 23 ein, korrigiert sie aber schnell wieder. * Der Marshal verhaftet Kate wegen Mord und sagt "Deine Mama hat dich aufgegeben, Kate." * Locke hilft Jin dabei, die Handschellen von seinem Handgelenk zu lösen und sagt: "Endlich wieder frei, hm?" * Kate sagt zu Jack: "Es tut mir leid ... dass ich nicht so gut bin wie du!" * Der Marshal ist mit seinem Auto gegen einen Mast gefahren, als ein Pferd vor ihm die Straße überquert hat. * Im Rekrutierungsbüro hängt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Build your Future!" ("Konstruiere deine Zukunft"). * Als Kate das Büro von Sam betritt, steht dort ein Fernseher, in dem Sayid zu sehen ist. * Kate sagt, dass sie Wayne getötet hat, weil sie wusste, dass sie niemals "gut" sein würde. * Nachdem er aufgewacht ist, fragt Sawyer Kate: "Sínd wir etwa gerettet?" * Sayid hängt seine Gebetskette an das Kreuz bei Shannons Grab. * In der Schwan-Station ist eine Dartscheibe zu sehen. * Eko sagt "Verwechsle nicht Zufall mit Schicksal". Handlungsanalyse * Jin und Sun verlassen ihr Zelt und umarmen sich, Hurley gibt einen "Daumen hoch". * Kate hat ihren leiblichen Vater umgebracht und ein Leben als Flüchtige angefangen. * Während Sawyer sich erholt und sich im Halbschlaf befindet, sagt er Jack "Ich liebe sie" und meint damit Kate. * Eko sagt über den Vorfall zwischen Shannon und Ana-Lucia "Ich glaube, die meisten haben eingesehen, dass es ein Unfall war." * Bei Shannons Beerdigung sagt Sayid "Ich habe sie geliebt." * Kate hat Jack leidenschaftlich geküsst und ist danach fortgelaufen. Kulturelle Referenzen * "What Katy did": Der Titel der Episode ist ein Bezug zu diesem Buch von Sarah Chauncey Woolsey, dass unter dem Pseudonym "Susan Coolidge" veröffentlicht wurde. In dem Buch wird die Geschichte von Katy Carr erzählt, deren Leben dem von Kate ähnelt. Katy ist eine "harte" Frau, die ständig in Ärger verwickelt wird und kämpft, aber eigentlich wünscht sie sich, schön zu sein und geliebt zu werden. Ein Unfall macht sie zu einer Invaliden, aber bei der Genesung lernt sie, gut und nett zu sein, wie sie es immer wollte. ** "What Katie did": Bei dem Titel der Episode handelt es sich außerdem um den Titel eines Liedes der Band aus ihrem Album "The Libertines" von 2004. * : Kate trägt ein T-Shirt, auf dem das Logo der Musikerin Janis Joplin abgedruckt ist. * "The End of the World": Dieses Lied von David Skeeter läuft in dem Café, in dem Kates Mutter arbeitet. * "Walking After Midnight": Dieses Lied von wird auf dem Plattenspieler der Schwan-Station gespielt. * "Herr der Fliegen": Charlie beschreibt die Wanderung der Überlebenden des Heckteils mit dem Titel dieses Buchs von . * Christentum: Eko gibt Locke die Bibel, die er in der Pfeil-Station gefunden hat und in der sich ein Stück des Orientierungsfilms befindet. ** Eko erzählt Locke außerdem die Geschichte von . * "Hindsights: The Wisdom and Breakthroughs of Remarkable People": Dieses Buch von Peter Wright ist in einem Regal zu sehen, dass sich in der Nähe von Sawyers Bett befindet. * "Und das nach all den Jahren" ("After all these Years"): Dieses Buch von Susan Isaacs ist in einem Regal zu sehen, dass sich in der Nähe von Sawyers Bett befindet. Literarische Methoden Vorahnungen * In dem Büro von Sam Austen sieht man Sayid im Fernsehen. In einer späteren Episode sieht man in einer Rückblende von Sayid, dass er mit Sam zusammen gearbeitet hat. Querverweise * Kate hat die Vermutung, dass Sawyer vom Geist ihres Vaters besessen ist. Sawyer wurde wiederholt von einem Wildschwein angegriffen, von dem er dachte, dass es vom Geist von Frank Duckett besessen war, den er umgebracht hat. Kate half ihm dabei, das Wildschwein aufzuspüren und über seinen Verdacht hinwegzukommen. Zitate Sawyer: Wo ist sie? Jack: Du meinst Kate... Jack: Sie hat die letzten 24 Stunden rund um die Uhr auf dich aufgepaßt. Ich konnte sie hier nur wegkriegen, indem ich sie losschickte, dir was zu Essen zu besorgen. Sawyer: Ich liebe sie.. Kate: Glaubst es gibt hier draußen Pferde? Charlie: Was? Kate: Ich glaube ich habe ein Pferd im Dschungel gesehen. Charlie: Ich habe Eisbären gesehen. Ich habe Monster gesehen. Na ja, Monster gehört. Aber Pferde? Nein. Kate: Kannst du mich hören? Sawyer? Wayne? stöhnt in seinem unruhigen Schlaf Ich bin wahrscheinlich verrückt, und das wird nichts helfen, aber vielleicht bist du da drin. Irgendwie… du hast mir eine Frage gestellt. Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich - bricht ab, versucht es noch einmal und kann es doch nicht sagen warum ich es getan habe. Es war nicht, weil du meinen Vater vertrieben hast oder wegen der Art, wie du mich angesehen hast oder weil du sie verprügelt hast. Es war weil ich es haßte, daß du ein Teil von mir warst, daß ich nie würde gut sein können, kämpft verbissen gegen ihre Tränen an daß ich nie irgendwas Gutes haben würde. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich Sawyer ansehe, jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas für ihn fühle, sehe ich dich, Wayne, und das macht mich krank. Sawyer: Das ist so ungefähr das Süßeste, was ich je gehört habe. Eko: Ich hab' hier etwas, das du dir ansehen solltest. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gern am Anfang anfangen. zeigt sich einverstanden. Lange vor der Geburt Christi herrschte im Königreich Judea ein Mann namens Josea. Locke: Wenn du sagst, dass du am Anfang anfängst, dann meinst du das auch so. Locke: Ich meine, denk mal drüber nach. Jemand hat diesen Film produziert. Jemand anders schnitt ein Stück raus. Wir stürzen ab. Zwei Hälften desselben Flugzeugs landen auf verschiedenen Seiten der Insel. Du bist da drüben. Ich bin hier. Und jetzt ist da dieses fehlende Stück, genau da, wo es hingehört. Wie stehen die Chancen? Eko: Verwechsle Zufall nicht mit Schicksal. Offene Fragen * War das Pferd eine Manifestation des Monsters? * Warum war sich Sam Austen sicher, dass Kate Wayne Janssen umbringen würde, wenn sie herausfindet, dass er ihr leiblicher Vater ist? * Kommuniziert Michael wirklich mit Walt? * Warum wurde der Teil des Orientierungsfilms herausgeschnitten und dann in der Pfeil-Station versteckt aufbewahrt? da:What Kate Did en:What Kate Did es:What Kate Did fr:2x09 he:מה קייט עשתה it:Storia di Kate nl:What Kate Did pl:What Kate Did pt:What Kate Did ru:Что сделала Кейт Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2